Systems and methods have been developed to measure capacitance, and various sensor capacitors have been used to detect or measure a number of parameters including relative humidity and pressure. Many such systems and methods have been complex, have required precise voltages for accuracy, or both, and therefore were costly. Microprocessors have been used to measure capacitance, but external components, such as intermediate switching components were required in many designs, which increased complexity and cost. Reference capacitors have been used in conjunction with sensor capacitors, but in many applications, only one reference capacitor was used. Such applications using a single reference capacitor eliminated some sources of error, but other sources of error were not eliminated. In other applications, complex calculations, such as Fourier transforms were required to determine capacitance, which required more complex or costly microprocessors. Some earlier systems and methods required precise voltages, precise currents, precise comparators, or a combination thereof, which added to cost and complexity, decreased accuracy, or both.
Therefore, a need exists for systems, devices, and methods for measuring capacitance, measuring various parameters using sensor capacitors, providing digital outputs, or a combination thereof, that are less complex, less costly, require fewer components, are more accurate, or a combination of such benefits. Potential for improvement exists in these and other areas that may be apparent to a person of skill in the art having studied this document.